Pain OF A Bloody Oblivion
by MoriTenshi
Summary: its my first story so please no flames R&R please read..pairings HieixOC
1. The begining

Pain Of A Bloody Oblivion  
  
A girl in a slightly wavy white dress walked threw a forest away from a village, which was her home, or so she thought. As the sky gray clouds over took the sunny day. Flashes of lightening could be seen from the direction she was leaving. The flashes light her hair to seem red like the hot flames that her nightmares consisted of. From the village she had her back to, came screams of pain and misery. Only the roaring of thunder dimmed the screams for help over head. Her sharp white teeth stuck out from her mouth biting into her bottom lip. The thunder boomed overhead as lightening flashed which became soothing chores to her ears as she kept her steady pace on the forest path. Her bear feet were caked with what seemed like mud mixed with blood. Then the clouds finally broke out and rain started to pour down, soaking her hair to lay limb on her face and neck. Her white dress clung to her as the rain soaked it as well. When she finally reached the end of the forest path the images, which were still in her mind afresh made her fall on her knees into the new mud, which was still accumulating. The images of blood, death, tattered close, decapitated bodies made her scream. Her screams could be herd for miles over the booming thunder and the thoughts of people near by. She felt a sharp pain in her back as well as her head. She glanced at her surrounding as they began to spin around her. She fainted then with a small thud.  
  
A man in old faded jeans, a black shirt with a hooded coat on herd the screams and ran threw the forest to stop near a clearing. There passed out was a girl with dark black hair with scarlet red, white, and silver streaks, in a white dress which was soaked with rain and dirty from mud. Her feet were bare and slightly clean from all the water that was pouring down. He walked over and shook her. When she didn't make a move or any thing he felt her head to see that she was burning up. That's when he noticed the blood pouring out from a wound on her abdomen and down a cut on her arm. He scoped it up and took off. When he arrived at a old mansion he unlocked a the huge door and took her up to a room which was furnished. When he entered lamps light up and a fire started on there own accord. He set her down on the king size bed and covered her with a heavy dark quilt. As he took off the coat lightening struck helping to light his features. He pushed back his long black hair. His stone blue eyes looked around the room. When they stopped at the girl in his bed. He walked to a adjoining room and found bandages and some rags. He went back to the girl and gentle rolled her dress sleeves up and wiped off the blood and cleaned the gash there. He very gentle yet in a steady way rapped it. He lifted her ship till it rested above the cut there and as he did for her arm cleaned and rapped it. He covered her back up as the thunder roared, and lightening lit the outside. He looked at the mysteries girl again then went to go change his wet close and get cleaned up. 


	2. New Case

Disclaimer.. I don't own the Yu Yu gang but I wish I did  
  
Chapter 2 New Case  
  
Koenma sat at his desk looking threw a file when yuske, karama, kuabara, and Hiei came in. he snapped his head up and then stood in his chair and snapped "Finally"  
  
Yuske glared and said "what do you want Koenma"  
  
Koenma threw a file to him and said, "your new case is in there... the girl" Koenma motioned to the screen that a light white Skin. She wore a loose blue tank top, in black cargo pants that clung to her hips. She wore matching black boots. Around her neck hung a leather strip with a black stone on it.  
  
"What that babe do" asked kuabara  
  
"That boys is the most wanted killer in the three worlds. Her name is Dark. She has killed village, which she had lived in for about 10 years. The village held 500 men and women young and old. She was first wanted when she killed a ningen. She was spotted when the village she slaughtered was found. This girl is an s class so you might what to try and get her knocked out. You have to bring her in alive as well."  
  
"What I can't believe this. This girl only looks 13" yelled yuske in surprise  
  
"Actually she's at least 330." Answered Koenma calmly  
  
"Ok where'd do we find this bitch" grunted Hiei  
  
"Oh ya that we don't know all we know is where she was last so you might want to check there first. Watch out for trouble the part of Maki your going to is know to be the territory of Zuriku." Supplied karama staring at the girls picture.  
  
"Who" kuabara asked stupidly  
  
"He's a demon lord. One that controls flames and other elements. Hes a s class demon. Very well known in Maki from the demon revolution" karama answer turning towards the others  
  
"you know him" asked hiei  
  
"Hes an old friend. If she was in his territory hes plan to know her he might have even seen her or know where she is right." Karama answered with a small smile  
  
"ok so go talked to him and see if hes seen her. You got to find her before she kills again. Or there will be more then one death that happens." said koenma Hiei looked at the picture on the screen and instead of seeing a heartless murderer he sees a girl who got caught up in something she couldn't control.  
  
"Do you have proof she murdered them" asked hiei still staring at the girls picture  
  
"Why do you care shrimp." asked kuabara  
  
Hiei glared and turned away. He walked and opened it. Before he exited he said "you bakas coming"  
  
"What u say shrimp" yelled kuabara running after him  
  
Authors note: I know it was short. The next one will be longer promise. 


	3. Zurikus lie

Disclaimer... Hi i'm back i'm sorry if you've been waiting for the update I've been grounded for the last week so I have had time writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3. Zuriku's realization and lie  
  
The man walked into his room for the third day since he had brought the mysteries girl there. When he entered she was still in her unconscious state. He put a cool rag on her head as he pushed her damp hair out of the way. He gave her a long look and whispered, "Who are you.... Where did you come from.. How did you come to be in that clearing that I found you in 3 days ago?" he left her bedside to open the dark curtains. When he looked out towards the gate to his home there where four boys heading up to it. He turned back to the girl and asked in a light tone "friends of yours" there came no answer. With a sigh he said "of course not" He looked back out the window and watched the boys get closer with each passing minute when they were Two-thirds up the road he turned and walked towards her. As he studied her face he could of swore that she cringed. So he said as he pulled the covers up to her chin "no worries no one will harm you my dear I wont let them" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Karama are you sure this is the place" asked kuwabara in shock as he looked at the huge mansion.  
  
"Of course. Zuriku has lived hear for years" said karama with a grin as he eyed the mansion as well  
  
"What kind of demon is he" asked yusuke looking up as he walked in front of the other three  
  
"Hes a shadow demon"  
  
"What's that"  
  
"It's a demon who can manipulate things, put them as shadows so you can't see them, a shadow demons strongest time is at night. They can bath into the darkness so there harder to track. You over grown troll"  
  
"Watch it shrimp"  
  
"Stop you two were hear." Yusuke yelled as they made there way up the steps to the door. When they got there the huge metal doors opened with a whoosh. There stood a man with long midnight black hair, stone blue eyes. He looked them over then demanded in a cooled tone "who are you and what do you want"  
  
Karama looked at him then walked forward and said holding in a laugh "Zuriku I hate to find out you forgot me after so long we use to be such friends" Zuriku looked him over then laughed and said "Youko what brings you back especially with visitors"  
  
Karama handed him a file and showed him the photo as karama was talking, Zuriku was thinking 'that's who you are, is it my dear. Are you a convicted killer? Ill never knows if I hand you over. You don't look like a killer, where you framed' thousands of questions arouse in his mind as he skimmed threw the file then he asked, "Is there proof that she killed these people"  
  
"Look there is a village slaughtered not a mile from hear and you think there's no proof"  
  
Zuriku wasn't taken back at his out burst then said, "Every one has a side of a story and if you checked you would know that village didn't have to many new born because most are killed at birth. For the only reason that they are not wanted or that they looked or where thought to be evil."  
  
The boys looked at him oddly and then yusuke asked "have you seen her if you have and your hiding her ill take you out in a instant" Zuriku still looked un moved as he answered "don't be naive I could kill you in a instant also if you want her head so much look for what ever family she has and see if they know"  
  
"Your not even moved in the slightest at what happened"  
  
Zuriku shook his head and said "not in the lease. I've seen people killed all the time it's a thing of life. This girl might be being framed for all you know. But you wouldn't because you never took time to look into it did you. May be its me but if you arrest her and it isn't her wont you feel stupid also the real killer would still be on the lose and you'd have the same problem"  
  
"He got you their Urameshi," said kuwabara  
  
"Shut up. Why are you defending her if you don't know her"  
  
"All I know is what you have told me and what I know from my own eyes and that is the girl has a side of a story to tell"  
  
"He might be right yusuke. Thank you Zuriku. If you hear any thing tell us ok"  
  
Zuriku nodded and said "any way to help old friend" So the four of them turned and left. When they disappeared into the distance Zuriku closed the door and head towards the staircase to go check on Dark. When he entered the room the sun was still shining threw the windows where he had drew the curtains. When he glanced at the bed Dark was no ware in sight. He spun around when he herd a click. Dark stood near the door with a sword touching the floor she was breathing heavily as she looked at him. Her face was as white as the clouds out side. Her dress was a tinted red from the blood it absorbed and her hair lay limp on her shoulders and half covering her face. Dark raised the sword with her right as her left clutched her abdomen where her wound was. In a scratching unnatural voice to her it seem she asked "where am I, how did I get hear, who are you, what do you want with me"  
  
Zuriku took a step forward with his hand out as he tried to reassure you "you are in my home, I found you three days ago in a storm you were wounded. My names Zuriku, u shouldn't be up your still weak"  
  
"w....why do you care"  
  
"I don't want any thing to happen to you, you are my guest. And I already know what happened to which made it possible to find you in the state I did"  
  
"that village .......it ....it was a accident"  
  
"well holding me at sword pint is not going to help you at all or prove what you say is true" Zuriku told her as he made another few steps forward so he was only a few feet away. "no" she snapped holding the sword higher "don't come any closer. Or I will slight you from nose to navel" Zuriku stopped dead in his takes with her threat uttered she walked back t slowly to the wall and said "good"  
  
MoriTenshi hear ya I know it's a cliffhanger .. if u have ideas about chap. 5 send them to me also if u whant to be in my fic send character info .. Bye for now 


	4. Easy Escape

Hey people...well as I said I don't own any one except Dark. Well hear you go next chapter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Your still weak why don't you put the sword down and rest" asked Zuriku as he eyed dark, which was breathing heavily. Her red hair fell limp as before slightly over her eyes. She held the sword up another inch daring him to move forward. 'Her eyes give off a eerie glow, there the color of sea blue but more of a white. As if behind them lay an emptiness, which will never be filled. They look cold as stones and yet gentle enough to lose yourself in them.' Zuriku was drew out of his musing when her now heavenly like voice asked, "if you do not mind telling me ware I can get some clean close and a place to wash up at ill leave you to be"  
  
"Cant" Zuriku answer smoothly  
  
"Why not" she demanded. Her features becoming stiff from anger and irritation  
  
"You destroyed that village why shouldn't I turn you over to the spirit detectives who were just hear" his smug look was repaid with a death glare from Dark She gave a smug like smirk full of curiosity and full of challenge "go ahead you can tell them in the after life, im pretty sure you'll be arrested for with holding me so you wouldn't do that would you now"  
  
Zuriku took her challenge and said "jail in rekina will not disturb me ill be dead and I've been jailed before"  
  
"That may be but I don't care as long as i'm out of hear if you try to stand in my way you will not live to tell any one alive at least any thing i'm sure that baby will send you to hell with out even a bat of his dull encrusted eyes. So if you don't mind just let me leave in peace and nothin' will come of you"  
  
"What will you do your still hurt" asked Zuriku pointing at her side Darks hand twitched where it was set on he abdomen then she gave a swift nod "but im used to pain in all forms...I have lived with pain threw life this is no different I can still make it but you will not if you cross me so heed my warning and choose wisely because you may not live for tomorrow"  
  
"Fine you can leave but do not doubted that you would be hunted"  
  
"So be it" Dark opened the door then as she slowly left she said "don't follow me or your death will happen"  
  
Zuriku stood there in the room till she was gone then he opened a portal to koenma's office. When Zuriku appeared the detectives were they're reporting in to him  
  
"What ...what r u doing hear" yelled kuabara  
  
"Dark left my residence not to long ago"  
  
"So you did have her there" Zuriku gave a grin and nodded "ya. But at the time she was defenseless but I got some insight into her she says the village was an accident. When I reminded her that she was wounded she shrugged it off with ' I have lived with pain threw life this is no different" she seemed as if she didn't even feel it"  
  
"Didn't feel it hum...did she remind you of some one" Zuriku nodded with a serious face "the way she referred to pain and how she was detached to all emotion of any thing. Well it reminds me of well to say the least the tigress"  
  
"The mate to shadow but I didn't know they had children" "Well they do from what I remember from those dark times in makai was that she bore 4 male airs the middle 2 were twins but I guess Dark was the last and was hidden for one reason or another"  
  
"But all of them are dead. Even the eldest son Pyro was killed by an unknown fighter in a tournament. This cant be if this is true my fathers going to have my hide because the last of the race of Ingas is running around wounded and unguarded... this is bad this is bad"  
  
"What are you talking about"  
  
"Ingas are a dieing race of demons, at the age of 15 they go threw a serious of soul test after there powers are taken away. That is the most vulnerable time of there life. If they survive and only about 35% of them do, if they survive they are very powerful there powers exceeds s-class demons that's why people try to win them over to there side. But there souls can see threw them they don't side with evil unless there a fallen Ingas like fallen angles they don't act like the others there very jealous and human like. Well any way back when makai was at a total war with its self those two who are called the tigress and shadow were the ones to bring peace by some force and compromises that let the demons live in a small serenity there the two who made makai as it is. But there were dark sides to them as well they were know to fight demons and kill them with out mercy. They had 4 sons from oldest to youngest they are Pyro, Yin and Sensui who are twins then the youngest Isume. When there father was killed in a fight the oldest went missing when he was seen again he killed his mother and brothers by slitting there necks or stabbing them in the head. When someone was sent to check it out a dagger, which is in my fathers vault. There was an inscription which no one could translate so the case was closed but in the report there was a passage about an extra room with things in it as if there was another child unknown to every one. But it was neutral all it held was weapons, a fighting out fit some close and paintings but nothing to say if it was another male or female or even if the one who lived there was a relative or friend"  
  
Every one was quiet for a while as they absorbed the now given information. Karama was the first to speak "if she was the one there why kill her brother"  
  
"He may of tried killing her as well and when she came across him again they fought she won. You see they have a code avenge deaths of people close to them no matter if the killer be friend, family or a stranger," Zuriku said with a grim smile  
  
"That's dumb," muttered kuwabara  
  
"That girls going to get hurt"  
  
"No she probably will go back to some ware she knows may be ware she grew up or a cave she's been to or that village" Hiei's voice somber and full of sympathy for the girl the topic was about. "If so what now if it was a accident why kill her she probably didn't mean to do it"  
  
"Still we need to find her and find out the truth that would know about her that's still alive" asked Koenma as he began to pace in front of his desk as a teenager.  
  
"A servant but the only on I can think of that was close enough to the family then is dead and has been for a century"  
  
"Yes I know I talked to him and he wouldn't answer... you don't think herself... I mean her being alive was a cover up cause she disgraced them some how or she didn't have the power of the family and was inadequate or something"  
  
"No.. They didn't do that back then but if she is there daughter may be we should ask them" 


End file.
